Coup de foudre
by Servania
Summary: Jack va comprendre à ses dépends que la foudre est dangereuse. Sous toutes ses formes.


Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "foudre" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Titre : **Coup de foudre

**Résumé : **Jack va comprendre à ses dépends que la foudre est dangereuse. Sous toutes ses formes.

* * *

Lorsque j'étais petit, j'étais fasciné par les orages. Ce n'était pas ce qui manquait à Edimbourg. Régulièrement, le ciel gris se fonçait de colère et commençait à grogner tel un ours dérangé dans son sommeil. L'épaisse couverture nuageuse roulait alors sur elle-même comme si elle abritait un insomniaque particulièrement aigri, se retournant encore et encore dans son lit sans parvenir à gagner le pays des songes. Comme moi, en fait.

Et là, c'était le feu d'artifice. Des trombes d'eau se jetaient des cieux en hurlant, effrayés par on-ne-savait-quelle force. Ils ballottaient dans le vent, tels des naufragés sur leurs radeaux, cherchant leur île au milieu des toits d'Edimbourg, avant de s'écraser avec rage sur le premier piéton venu, anéantissant ses efforts pour rester au sec. Et c'était dur, et ça faisait mal. A chaque suicide aqueux résonnait un gros "ploc", ultime cris avant de mourir. Le piéton s'en fichait, lui. Mais il reprenait sa course vers l'abri le plus proche, tentant en vain d'ignorer cette litanie désespérée des gouttes suicidaires.

Les clients de Madeleine étaient très touchés par ces milliers de petites morts. Arthur, au contraire du passant moyen, n'avait nulle part où se cacher de ces attaques désespérées. Il pouvait trouver un arbre, une devanture, un simple rebord où il était un peu au sec et d'où il regardait tomber cette triste assemblée en chantant un petit air.

Et ce n'était qu'un début car, devant tant d'effroi et de tristesse, les nuages noirs s'énervaient contre ces gouttes qui les abandonnaient. Et toute leur colère réunie se libérait en immenses flashs lumineux qui frappaient ce qui avait le malheur de se trouver trop haut. Comme Arthur's Seat. Heureusement que nous avions un paratonnerre.

Quand les "tic-tac" incessants de mon horloge, plus que les cris de rage de la foudre, m'empêchaient de fermer l'œil tard dans la nuit, je me levais à pas de loup pour ne pas réveiller Madeleine. Sur la pointe des pieds, priant pour que mon coucou ne se déclenche pas, j'allais chercher Cunnilingus qui vivait sa vie de hamster, dans sa petite cage, et je me postais à la fenêtre de ma chambre, admirant la colère qui zébrait le ciel de lumière. Sursautant lorsqu'un arbre malchanceux se faisait toucher et tombait, tel un soldat en première ligne sur son champ de bataille. Soupirant lorsque les coups s'espaçaient et se calmaient pour ne laisser que la pluie et la tristesse. A ces moments là, Madeleine débarquait dans ma chambre, refermait ma fenêtre et me grondait à cause de l'humidité qui aurait put rouiller mes rouages. Elle jetait un œil à ma mécanique, hochait la tête et me recouchait, chantant doucement son étrange berceuse. Alors je tachais de m'endormir, les images de la foudre baignant mes paupières.

Je me demandais ce que cela faisait de se faire frapper par la foudre. De sentir ce trop plein de colère électrique traverser son corps et dérégler ses organes. Je m'imaginais, me promenant seul sur la colline, frappé par un éclair. Mon coucou déchirant ma chemise sous les battements désordonnés, les rouages tournant frénétiquement dans le mauvais sens, le bois se fendre et les artères se rompre. C'était ainsi que je me l'imaginais.

Mais, un jour, le jour de mes dix ans, lorsque je suis descendu en ville pour la première fois, ce jour-là j'ai compris ce que cela faisait de se faire frapper par la foudre. J'ai compris que les éclairs n'étaient pas toujours de colère car ils étaient parfois des rires et des chansons. J'ai compris que les nuages n'étaient pas toujours gris et triste car ils étaient parfois perchés sur des talons, colorés et chantant de gaies mélodies. Et j'ai compris que la foudre resterait toujours dangereuse car, parfois, elle se nommait "amour" et vous perçait le cœur sans prévenir.

J'ai compris tout cela, le jour où j'ai rencontré Miss Acacia.


End file.
